A quantitative video microscope was modified to provide selectable reduced fields for screening of cellular media. Two approaches are being evaluated in trials: first, a modification of the objective lens; and second, a modification of the final image path to the video camera. The latter has the advantage of being less system specific in future application to other microscopes.